Chargebolt
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Denki_Kaminari/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Denki_Kaminari/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Denki_Kaminari/History Denki Kaminari, also known as Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is currently interning at the The Lurkers 'agency, under the No. 4 hero, 'Edgeshot, the No. 7 hero, Kamui Woods and the No. 23 hero, Mt. Lady, alongside fellow classmates Hanta Sero, Minoru Mineta and fellow student, Ibara Shiozaki. 'Appearance:' Denki has relatively short blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. He's a little skinnier than most of the other male students in his class, not having much visible muscle mass. He wears the normal U.A. uniform during school hours, the second button of his blazer undone. In his original hero costume, he wears a plain white shirt, over which he wears an open black jacket with a white lightning pattern across his back, and matching pants with two lines running down his legs. He has a single, square-shaped earphone over his right ear, something resembling a radio antenna sticking out of the top. His updated hero costume consists of a slightly shorter black jacket with fewer white patterns, only two near the hem and collar, and a yellow rimmed lightning bolt going around each of his shoulders. He still wears matching black pants, but they only have a small zig-zag near each of their cuffs, and he wears a belt and a white v-neck shirt. Around his right wrist, he wears a wristband with a circular mechanism from which he can shoot disc-shaped Pointers which aid him in aiming his Quirk, and he wears a headset with a blue-tinted visor. Personality: Denki is a friendly, social and energetic boy who likes to hang out with people. He is rather casual when interacting with others, including the generally unfriendly Katsuki Bakugo, although he's also not above petty complaining or overreacting if feeling annoyed or shocked enough. Denki may come off as blunt and reckless at times, but is always well-meaning. Denki is somewhat flirtatious towards the girls of his class (and even the ones from other classes), often accompanying Minoru Mineta on his schemes and trying to pass himself off as a smooth talker. He is not very lucky with his approaches though, frequently having his advances ignored or outright rejected by everyone he asks out. Denki is also a bit of a jokester, and likes to tease others with playful comments. Overall, it seems that Denki has an interest in appearing cool and trendy in order to impress people, but has a shallow understanding of how to do so properly. Because of that, he gets easily influenced by what's popular or stylish at the moment, even if it's due to Villain action. Denki is not very academically bright, requiring massive help at studying due to his general disinterest and neglect of school duties. He does not appear to pay much attention in classes, gets easily bored from lectures and suffers anxiety attacks when dealing with tests, at which point he becomes increasingly agitated and aggressive. Frequently showing a lack of tact and smarts in and outside school, Denki may give off the impression of being stupid or foolish, leading others to throw snide remarks at him (especially Kyoka Jiro) or underestimate his capabilities as a hero. Despite this, Denki can show surprising knowledge about certain areas such as literature, art and music, possessing a large vocabulary that shows up every now and then. Denki becomes quickly distraught when put into stressful situations, to the point of appearing spineless and incompetent to foes and allies alike. During combat, he is very quick to panic and may accidentally activate his Quirk in the face of any imminent danger, leaving himself vulnerable in the process. He becomes more reluctant to use his full power when there are allies close to him, being afraid of hurting them through collateral damage from his volatile bolts. When he is assured that all his allies will be safe from his powers, he becomes more confident in his fighting abilities. He does not tolerate others looking down on him or his classmates, and will defend them if necessary. Whenever Denki exceeds his wattage limit, he loses his ability to discharge energy, with his entire personality changing into that of a giggling idiot for a certain period until he reverts back to normal. In this state, he is always giving thumbs ups, as a way to let others know that he is fine. Powers and Abilities: * Overall Abilities: While Denki doesn't possess any direct combat abilities, he compensates for this with the moderate handle he has on the destructive, widespread power of his Quirk. When using Electrification, Denki gains a defence mechanism that electrocutes anyone who comes into contact with him, leaving them slightly, if not completely, paralysed. As a result, Denki can be a fairly difficult individual to face in battle, especially those that rely on close-quarters combat. If Denki emits enough electricity, it automatically discharges in all directions, shocking anyone close to him regardless if there's physical contact or not. * Tactical Intellect: Despite not being one of the more intelligent members of Class 1-A, Denki does possess some degree of strategic and tactical skills. During the Joint Training, he devised a strategy to defeat Ibara Shiozaki, one of Class 1-B's most formidable students. Quirk - Electrification * Electrification: Denki's Quirk allows him to generate electricity and cover his body in it. While he can also emit this energy over a distance, Denki has little to no control over it. Exceeding his wattage limit causes his brain to short-circuit, leaving him in a vulnerable state for 1 hour. * As part of his training, Denki ran his currents of electricity through a high capacity battery so he can handle larger amounts of electricity. Fighting Techniques: * Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 Volts: Denki releases a large amount of electricity to shock everyone around him. Since 1,300,000 volts is his current limit, using this technique, his brain short-circuits for 1 hour. ** Indiscriminate Discharge 2 Million Volts: Denki is capable of increasing the output of his Indiscriminate Discharge to 2 million volts, though this causes his brain to short circuit faster. Equipment: * Communication Earpiece: Denki wears an earpiece on his right ear that allows him to channel his electricity and create electrical communication signals. This allows him to communicate with other channels remotely. However, signals can also be blocked out by outside electrical disturbance. * Sharpshooting Gear: A device Denki wears on his right forearm that fires the pointers. It contains a dial that allows Denki to choose the pointer he wants his electricity to be directed towards in case multiple Pointers are set up. ** Pointers: Disc-shaped projectiles that stick to targets. When Denki releases his electricity, it converges to where the released pointer is. The working distance limit is 10 meters. ** Optical Visor: A glasses-like accessory that updates Denki with info in regards to the Pointers. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters from Saitama Prefecture Category:Characters from Japan Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:Superhero Category:Hero Interns Category:Electricity User Category:The Lurkers Category:8-C Power Level Category:Kyle Phillips Voice Actor Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character